14 investigators from the Center for Visual Science (CVS) at the University of Rochester will participate in the Core Grant. These investigators have primary appointments in five departments: Brain and Cognitive Sciences, Computer Science, Neurobiology and Anatomy, Neurology, and Ophthalmology. They are bound together by research interests in three domains: 1) the relationship between visual experience and its neural substrate, 2) the role of vision in guiding behavior, and 3)mechanisms of retinal disease. The proposed Core will provide three modules, each of which will benefit all three of these research domains: 1) A computing Module that will provide expertise in the generation of complex visual stimuli for psychophysical and physiological experiments, real-time experimental control, data analysis, and modelling. 2) An Instrumental Module that will provide expertise in optical, electronic, and mechanical engineering to design and assemble novel instrumentation such as that required for eye, head, and hand tracking, multielectrode recording in primate cortex, and high resolution fundus imaging. 3) A new Histology Module that will provide a shared, staffed facility equipped to process both ocular and brain tissue.